Three Men, a Woman, and a Baby
"Three Men, A Woman, And A Baby" was the last episode of the 7th series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 3rd February 1991 with a viewing figure of 18.9 million. This episode saw Del Boy become a father. Synopsis Rodney Trotter has yet another hangover and is depressed. Albert Trotter comes in with some newspapers and asks why and Rodney is upset because he has separated from his wife and he lost the best job he ever had, he is back to square one and working for Derek "Del Boy" Trotter again as his dogsbody. Raquel Turner is now heavily pregnant. She sits on the sofa. Del Boy comes in with a box full of wigs, he has not looked at them properly and thinks they are womens wigs. Rodney says he likes being a vegetarian. Del says that may be why he is so miserable. That day in The Nags Head, Mike Fisher says if Trigger finds out the name of the new baby of Del and Raquel, they can share the winnings of the competition. Trigger asks Rodney and Rodney says if a girl, then Sigourney, after Sigourney Weaver. If a boy then Rodney. Trigger asks who after, Rodney says himself. Del and Albert arrive with some wigs. Rodney says he went to Hampton Court Maze where Cassandra Trotter said they are over. Rodney is very depressed. Trigger says how his cousin Cyril tried to kill himself by parking on the edge of Beachy Head as he was about to be made homeless. The passangers on the bus gave a whip round. But he does cheer up when he asks what supplier Del's wigs came from and if they mention the Urchin or Jean Shrimpton look. Del is annoyed that he has been given a consignment of mens wigs. Raquel and Rodney both get a laugh out of it. A few days later, Rodney is upset about the way people are treating the planet. Del and Raquel come back from an antenatal class. Rodney says that pollution is causing the polar ice caps to melt, meaning the oceans will rise and places like Deptford and Greenwich will be submerged forever. Del jokes that if they sell the flat they can advertise it as having sea views. Rodney says the polar ice caps are melting, the sea is being poisoned, the continental shelves are shifting and he has not had a bit for months. Later on Rodney jokes that the baby should be called Damien but to his horror, Del and Raquel love the name. Rodney desperately tries to get them to change their mind and name the baby Derek, leading to their baby's full name: Damien Derek Trotter. Uncle Albert points out that would make his initials DDT. Cassandra rings Rodney who is initially nasty but then decides to go and see her. He takes one of those pony tails. Rodney (secretly sporting one of the clip-on ponytails) heads over to his and Cassandra's flat to see his wife, and Cassandra tells her husband that clip-on ponytails aren't very cool. Upon hearing this, Rodney removes his ponytail. Then, Cassandra says that she spoke to her solicitor, who suggested that she and Rodney try and repair their marriage by raising a pet. Rodney doesn't want to raise a dog, since he got bit by a Jack Russell as a child. Cassandra doesn't want to raise a cat, because she's allergic to fur. As Rodney prepares to leave in a huff, Cassandra screams upon seeing the discarded clip-on ponytail, thinking that it's a rat. Rodney eventually gets rid of the thing, and wins back Cassandra's heart. Meanwhile, back at Nelson Mandela House, Del discovers that the men's wigs are falling apart, and Raquel goes right into labour. Cassandra and Rodney are informed, and Rodney heads off to the hospital. At the hospital, Del and Raquel wait in the delivery room, while Rodney and Albert wait in the corridor. A group of hospital staff enter the delivery room, and they and Del help Raquel finally give birth to a beautiful baby boy. Albert and Rodney enter the delivery room to meet Del and Raquel's newborn son, Damien Derek Trotter. Rodney reacts horrified as Damien looks at him (as "O Fortuna" plays in the background). Del then takes his son, walks up to a window, opens the blind, and looks outside into the night sky. Del tells the spirit of his late mother Joan about her first grandchild, as well as tell Damien that he will live all of Del's dreams for him, and that he's got a loving family, and that this time next year, they'll be millionaires. After the credits, there is a group shot of Del Boy, Rodney, Raquel, Albert, and Damien. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Raquel Turner - Tessa Peake Jones *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack *Mike Fisher - Kenneth MacDonald *Cassandra Trotter - Gwyneth Strong *Damien Trotter - Guest cast *Female Midwife - *Male Midwife - Previous Episode He Ain't Heavy, He's My Uncle Next Episode Miami Twice, Part 1: The American Dream Observations Blunders *When Del is holding baby Damien in his arms, he says to him, "That's your Great-Uncle Albert." Albert was in fact Damien's great great-uncle, as he was Del and Rodney's great-uncle (their Grandad's brother). Locations seen *The Trotters flat (living room, entrance hallway) *The Nag's Head (main bar) *Rodney and Cassandra's flat (living/dining room, hallway, bedroom) *Hospital corridor *Hospital delivery room Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1991 episodes.